wiki_states_antikfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkdottir
Since this nation has departed from Antik, their page is most likely outdated. Go to their actual NationStates page for more updated information. is a WA Member "For Freedom and Prosperity" General Information *Capital: Sparkle Citadel *Government Category: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy *Leader: President Alberto Reyes *Population: 154 Million + *Currency: Spark *National Animal: Wolf *Regional Influence: Eminence Grise * WA Delegate for Antik The Empire of Sparkdottir is a very large, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, hard-working population of 154 million have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Social Welfare, and Social Equality. The average income tax rate is 54%, and even higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Gambling, Automobile Manufacturing, and Retail industries. The nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed, the government is pouring money into 'Operation Enduring Democracy', property values in suburbs have nosedived after the middle class were forced to live next door to ethnic minorities, and Members of Parliament operate under a PAYE scheme. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is a problem, and the police force struggles against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Sparkdottir's national animal is the Wolf, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its currency is the Spark. Government The Government of the Empire of is an Imperial Democracy with a 2 branch system that intermingles with each other, the Leguslative and Executive branches, both part of interperting the law when troubles arise with crime. ''Legislature The Legislature is a Bi-cameral legislature with the Upper House known as the Imperial Senate and the Lower House being the National Assembly. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate of Sparkdottir takes 4 representatives from each province and principality. Territories do not get representation in the Imperial Senate. Currently there are 32 Members in the Imperial, including, the Imperial Majority Leader. Political Breakdown: *17/32 - Imperial Party *10/32 - Carlinist Not Green Party *4/32 - People's Party *1/32 - Pirate Party National Assembly The National Assembly of Sparkdottir takes 1 Representative per every 300,000th Resident in a province. The numbers are revised every year according to new population statistics. Currently there are 513 Members in the National Assembly, including, the Speaker of the Assembly. Numbers are as of 18/4/2014. Political Party Breakdown: *257/513 - Imperial Party *142/513 - Carlinist Not Green Party *100/513 - People's Party *10/513 - Pirate Party *3/513 - Socialist Party *1/513 - Communist Party Executive The Executive branch of Sparkdottir helps pass and enforce the laws the legislature passes. It is headed by th President of the Empire. They also administer the Military and decide actions of war. *President of the Empire: Alberto Reyes 'Expenditure Report' These numbers are as of 18/4/2014 *Government Budget: $1,889,256,972,170.04 *Government Expenditures: $1,775,901,553,839.83 *Goverment Waste: $113,355,418,330.20 *Goverment Efficiency: 94% Breakdown ''Insert Graph Here *Administration: $266,385,233,075.97 *Social Welfare: $284,144,248,614.37 *Healthcare: $230,867,201,999.18 *Education: $88,795,077,691.99 *Religion & Spirituality: $35,518,031,076.80 *Defense: $355,180,310,767.97 *Law & Order: $0.00 *Commerce: $213,108,186,460.78 *Public Transport: $35,518,031,076.80 *The Environment: $0.00 *Social Equality: $248,626,217,537.58 Military According to Sparkdottir Law, all citizens must serve in the Sparkdottir Military at some point even if they can not fire a weapon. *Military & Reserves: 9,405,898 Economy As of 18/4/2014 *Top 10% in the World for Retail *Largest Retail in Antik *Largest Pizza Delivery in Antik *Third Largest GDP in Antik Economy is ''Thriving ''in Trade *Exchange rate: 1 Spark = $1.01or $1 = 0.99 Spark *GDP: $3,170,760,000,000.00 *GDP Per Capita: $20,589.35 *Net Trade: $9,797,813,248.00 *Imports: $379,923,693,568.00 *Exports: $389,721,506,816.00 Consumer & Industry *Income Tax Rate: 54% *Consumer Confidence Rate: 104% *Major Industry: Gambling *Avg. Salary per Employee: $29,210.32 *Avg. Criminal's Annual pay: $40,184.09 *Unemployment Rate: 9.11% *Unemployed but able: 18,746,461 *Working Class: 68,976,583 Black Market *Tax Evasion + Barter Trade: $2,203,675,887,060.01 *Basics: $372,446,849,051.36 *Counterfeit Currency & Instruments: $365,143,969,658.20 *Trafficking and Int'l Sales: $43,817,276,358.98 Territory Breakdown is broken up into various Provinces, Principalities and Territories. Territories only have National Assembly Representation. Province of Alberta *Population: 40 Million Province of New Sparka *Population: 35 Million Province of Lannister *Population: 20 Million Principality of El Rio *Population: 17 Million Principality of Stark *Population: 13 Million Province of Callahan *Population: 15 Million Province of New Quebec *Population: 7 Million Province of New Colombia *Population: 5 Million Territory of New Bawbland *Population: 1.5 Million Territory of Langston *Population: 1 Million Territory of Old Florida *Population: 500,000 Diplomacy Diplomacy Info - Sparkdottir *Regional Influence: Eminence Grise * WA Delegate for Antik Relations Activity *Approved the World Assembly proposal "Repeal "Reproductive Freedoms"". *Approved the World Assembly proposal "Radiological Terrorism". *Following new legislation, Members of Parliament operate under a PAYE scheme. *Approved the World Assembly proposal "Commend 1 Infinite Loop". *Following new legislation, property values in suburbs have nosedived after the middle class were forced to live next door to ethnic minorities. *Approved the World Assembly proposal "World University for Peace". *Following new legislation, the government is pouring money into 'Operation Enduring Democracy'. *Following new legislation, the nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed. *Approved the World Assembly proposal "Anti-Police Brutality Act". *Approved the World Assembly proposal "Medical Inviolability Compact". Category:Nations Category:World Assembly Member Category:Former Antik Nations